


Sleepover time!

by margayritaville



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: M/M, Sleep, its gay todd! theyre gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margayritaville/pseuds/margayritaville
Summary: Two bros, chillin on a leather seat, two inches apart cause they're kinda gay!





	Sleepover time!

Locus stood perfectly still in the elevator, watching the numbers rise. Aleks rocked back and forth on his feet and looked around the elevator. He couldn’t resist grinning as he and his friend neared the penthouse. He’d been waiting for over a month for Locus to come over. Though he never referred to Locus as Locus; his name was Samuel, and he would call his friend Sam. He wasn’t comfortable with it at first, but after some time, Sam grew to appreciate the nickname. He felt as though Aleks was the only one who could look at him and see a human staring back, not a killing machine. 

The elevator dinged and Aleks was the first out. He gestured for Sam to exit and bowed.    
“Welcome to my humble abode, comrade.” Aleks said, his thick russian accent coming out. He never bothered to uphold his faux American facade around Sam. Locus entered the penthouse slowly, scanning the large room. His lips parted as he headed towards the window. He stared down at the city in bewilderment. 

“This place is huge…” Samuel said breathily. 

“It is, is it not? Mrs. Liu said I c-oh wait wait. That is what she said.” Aleks said. He looked at his friend with a grin on his face, silently requesting validation. 

“What?” Sam replied. He looked at his friend in confusion.

“It is an innuendo joke. Doc told me that, when something is-”  
Sam chuckled. “I know what the joke is, I just…” He looked back at the Vegas lights, his face having returned back to its blank expression. “you don’t seem like the kinda guy that would say that.” Prism shrugged and looked out the window. 

“There is a lot about me you may not be aware of, Sam.” He said, the grin still on his face. Locus glanced at Prism, but stared back out the window. He rubbed his neck as the two lingered in the silence for a moment.

“Where do you live, Sam? I do not think you have shown me yet.” Aleks said. Sam perked up and glanced at Aleksandr. 

“Uh… I’m a ways away… It’s just a small town. Only temporary..”  
“Oh? How far are you?” Aleks asked. He stared at his friend in concern.

“Few hours.” Aleksandrs eyes widened as he covered his mouth.

“Samuel! You are not going to drive home this late, are you?”   
“I mean, I was planning on it. I’m not leaving right now, but…” Sam was cut off by Aleks putting his hand on his shoulder and exclaiming,   
“No, no! You are not going to drive that far without any sleep, my friend. You should stay the night. It will be like American sleepover, no?”

Sam blinked in confusion at Aleks. The lack of response was just another form of validation to Aleksandr, and he set off to another room with a smile.

“Hey, Aleks, you don’t need to-” Aleks waved his hand.

“Nonsense! I will get guest bedroom ready for you.”

 

Sam sighed. Aleks was well meaning, but God, if he wasn’t stubborn. Sam scratched his neck again and headed for the small couch. The lounge area contained two leather couches, two matching seats, and a glass table between the seats. As he sat, he looked at the gray book on the table. It was small and worn. The title was in a red victorian font and read  _ Vampires _ . Below it read  _ The Myths, Legends, & Lore _ . Sam would have smiled if he was accustomed to it. It seemed he’d learn a little more about Aleks tonight. 

The man himself exited the room and came up behind the couch. Aleks leaned on the back of it.

“Well! The room is ready. Now, what are we to do?” He asked, looking at Sam. Sam stared into Aleks’ red eyes. Things started to make a little more sense; the contacts, the sharpened canines…  _ God… what a nerd _ , he thought. 

“I would’ve thought a host would know.” He said with a hint of sarcasm. Aleks’ expression turned to a thoughtful one as he stared at the cushion. His lips curled as he pushed himself off the couch.

“I will make you drink! What is your poison, comrade?”

“Actually, I don’t really drink.” He said. He turned to face Aleks in his kitchen, Sams arm on the back of the couch. Aleks had been searching through a cabinet when he turned around. 

“Oh! Well, may I make you a virgin?” He asked, grabbing some bottles out of the cabinet. Sam blinked and, for a moment, wondered if he had said that expression backwards. He held his eyes closed for a moment when he realized what Aleks meant.

“Sure. Surprise me.”  
“Alright!” Aleks replied gleefully. He got to work, and began to pour ice and pineapple juice in a blender. As he began making the drink, he stayed quiet. He wasn’t exactly in the mindset of work, which involved him entertaining guests. He simply focused on the drink and knowing that his friend was in a relaxing environment. 

Sam grabbed the gray book off the table and opened it to a bookmarked page. He read the highlighted line about The Russian друг,

“ _ It’s interesting to note that practitioners of witchcraft or sorcery... could also become vampires.”  _

“So, how long have you been interested in Vampire lore?”  Sam kept his focus on the text as he asked. Aleks poured his mixture into a glass as he responded.

“I have always found them interesting. I must admit, as a child, I had a fear of them, but I lost that when I entered the marines. Besides, vampire men are very attractive.”  
“Agreed.” The words left Sams lips before he realized it. He stared off into space, contemplating why he said that.

“I see you are a man of taste, Sam!” Aleks laughed. He headed over to the couch and sat next to Sam, offering him the drink.

“It is piña colada. I hope you enjoy it.” Sam took the drink and took a sip. The fruity taste was very refreshing after a long day. He leaned back in the seat and handed Aleks his book.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I took a look.” Sam said. Aleks chuckled.

“I do not mind! Mi casa es su casa, no?” He said, butchering the Spanish accent. Sam chuckled and couldn’t stop his lip from curling. He continued to finish his drink as Aleks put his legs on the table. The two sat in silence for a while, only talking when Sam said  _ Thank you _ to Aleks for putting away the empty cup. Aleks turned on the television to some science documentary and zoned out.

It had gotten late, and Sam was considering going to bed. He didn’t have anything to wear to bed, though that never stopped him before. He wondered how he could properly thank Aleks for letting him stay the night. Despite his pride, he had actually been very relieved that he was invited to stay the night. He wasn’t looking forward to driving while so tired.

Aleks had fallen asleep, and in turn, his body gave out. It leaned over and Aleks’ head found its way on Sam's shoulder. Sam recoiled for a moment and stared. Aleks was out cold. Sam brought his hand up towards Aleks, but decided not to disturb Aleks. He stared at the man and smiled. He softly put his hand on Aleks’ head and leaned his own head on the other man. He closed his eyes and, within a few minutes, had also drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
